


His Laugh

by dracoyoulittlepoofer



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoyoulittlepoofer/pseuds/dracoyoulittlepoofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smitten!Sebastian If anyone asked Sebastian what his favourite part of Kurt was, it would be his laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Laugh

His laugh.

            If someone was to ask Sebastian what his favourite thing about Kurt was, he would answer back with his laugh. There was no doubt about it, whenever Kurt would laugh his face would light up, his teeth would become exposed, and his nose would crinkle up. It was one of the only times that Kurt was completely vulnerable around people at school. And today was no exception.

            Sebastian turned around as Kurt’s laughter lit up the hallway. Sam was doing another one of his annoying impressions, clearly lapping up the never ending attention that Kurt seemed to be giving him lately. He stood by his locker and watched the group talk with eachother, carefree.

            “Come on Seb, could you be any more obvious?” Quinn questioned, coming up behind one of her closest friends. She wasn’t stupid, she knew that Sebastian’s favourite part of the day was watching Hummel laugh.

            “What?” Sebastian asked, momentarily distracted by the blonde currently attached to his hip. Quinn gave him a look and nodded her head towards Kurt, giggling at her friends’ flustered reaction.

            “Please, you’re practically drooling. I’m lucky I’m not slipping in a puddle of drool right now.” Quinn joked, forcing her books into Sebastian’s arms.

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sebastian said, adjusting the books and walking with her towards the front doors.

            “Adorable. You know, I could set you up with him.” Quinn pointed out.

            “… you could do that?” Sebastian asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

            She scoffed at him, “Of course I can. I’m Quinn Fabray.” Sebastian laughed a little bit as they continued walking again.

* * *

            Kurt looked up from his group of friends and watched Sebastians retreating form. He smiled, hearing Sebastian laugh was the best part of his day.


End file.
